Demiri
Demiri ''(デミリ ''Demiru) ''is a playable character from ''KvD: Legends Awakening. Profile Demiri is a veteran who prefers to guide others, and is Sokara's deputy in the Shepherds once serving as a royal knight beforehand. Demiri is first introduced in the Prologue when Sokara and Koshka find Rubio unconscious. He is a bit skeptical of their amnesia, but he eventually trusts Sokara's judgement in trusting Rubio. Demiri accompanies Sokara throughout his journey in Delyra to stop the Delyra-Gudora war. When Arcturakos is nearly assassinated, he advises her to leave the capital for a short while. While they do so, Delyrus is attacked by Garea, prompting Arc to return to the capital to parley with Garea. Arcturakos orders Demiri to stay with Sokara, which he humbly accepts. After Arc's sacrifice, he feels that he's failed his duty as a Guradian Dueler of Delyra, but he recovers and vows to continue to serve and protect Sokara and Koshka. After the war, regardless if he's married or not, Demiri becomes the newest knight captain for Delyra and devotes his time to keep the peace in Delyra and train new recruits. Swords of Fate Demiri appears in the SOF Xenologue, Before Legends Awakening along with Sokara and Koshka. He is patrolling a stretch of land ( Falcon Claw Road) with them when the mysterious figure suddenly appears from nowhere, causing him to become suspicious of the Eagleknight. Suddenly, invisible soldiers that the figure was chasing at the start of the Xenologue attack, prompting the group to focus on them. During the battle, he notes that their attackers are invisible, but he is still able to sense their presence and fights to protect his lord. At the conclusion of the battle, after Sokara gives the Eagleknight two treasures of Delyra, Demiri gives them a Pebble to help them with their journey. They later find the unconscious Marco Rubio of Legends Awakening, beginning the events of that game. Personality Demiri is extremely serious and has a no nonsense personality. He is a skeptic which has earned him the nickname "Demiri the Wary" from Sokara. He is very patient, dealing with Koshka's antics and Sokara's reckless behavior to no end, but Demiri cares for Sokara, Koshka, and Arcturakos, feeling the need to protect and serve them at all costs. His services range standard procedures such as preparing their clothes for the next day to comical procedures such as clearing the road ahead of them of rocks and sticks so that they do not trip. Another one of these comical services is when he decides to boost the "morale" of the army by placing naked posters of Sokara in each tent. In a support with Koshka, it is revealed that he is so stern that he doesn't even know "how to relax". Also Maline says he is more like a steward in the way that he acts, and even wears a suit under all of his armor. His conversations with Felix in the DLC Before Legends Awakening also supports this, and at the end, he is pleased that he has met someone he considers an equal in their duties to their superior. In a support with Tenaki, it is revealed that he suffers a phobia of large animals. This is due to him being seriously injured by a mountain wolf when he was a child. He also shows dislike for meats with gamey textures - especially bear meat - in his support conversations with Rubio and in the Before Legends Awakening DLC. He enjoys making fires the most out of anyone in the army. His birthday is August 26. In Game Recruitment * Prologue: Come Join Us (Legends Awakening) * A Tearful Reunion (Legends Awakening: Blaze) * DLC 'Before Legends Awakening' (Swords of Fate) * World of Awakening I & II (KvD Heroes) * Woodlands Encounter (KvD Warriors) Base stats Growth stats Max Stat Modifiers Overall Base class Demiri is the Oifey of Legends Awakening, meaning he is a pre-promoted unit recruited early in the game and an EXP sponge for much of the first half of the game. Demiri is a perfectly capable unit with good strength, skill, and defense growths, with decent speed growths as well, on top of a guaranteed HP boost every level. Demiri can also learn Luna (which would be a good skill to pass down on to his child, if married) before hitting Madking Garea with proper level grinding, making his role as an offensive force much more prominent. Demiri needs to be wary of mages due to his lower resistance, especially as a Guardian Dueler. True to his archetype, he may fall behind later in the game once other units begin to promote, but he is an effective unit on normal by the Endgame without reclassing once. However all is not lost for Demiri as the Reclassing system will break him out of his archetype's curse and eventually, like everyone else, bring him to his maximum potential. On higher difficulties, Demiri's kit is not good in the long run without reclassing. Still, if playing on Lunatic or Lunatic+, Demiri is critical to survive the initial maps until level grinding can begin. With the majorly buffed and aggressive enemies in this mode, most playable units from the Prologue to Chapter 4 will be unable to take down any enemy on their own and the enemy will almost always one-shot any unit. Demiri is the lone exception in this case as his high starting stats and his Knightfall makes him the best way to properly deal with the enemies until Chapter 4 has been completed. However he is not invincible so Dual Play him with units who will give him good stat Support Boosts such as Sokara, Rubio, and Dakota in the mean time. His base class comes from the Cavalier line, so he will start off with Guard which will make Demiri a mobile jack-of-all-trades physical unit with a Axe rank of B and a Lance and Axe rank of D. With Guard in action, he should completely master his three weapons in no time. Decoy will boost Demiri's effectiveness in the initial half of the game due to the large amount of outdoor maps. Demiri can slide reclass into a Paladin once he reaches level 10. He can grab Guard to boost his stats in a Dual Play and most importantly Aegis, to mostly halve incoming magic regardless of his class. Reclassing Demiri's two reclassing sets are the Drakowing Rider and Knight lines. Demiri performs moderately well as both sets due to their physical nature though both focus on separate stats. As a Knight and a General, Demiri will get a good boost in defenses though he will need to be wary of mages especially in these classes—thankfully, his access to Aegis patches this weakness well if Demiri decides to end in this class. He can also grab Defender to boost his physical defenses making him even harder to take down physically, which also makes him one of only two first-generation units to attain universal protection with both Aegis and Defender (along with Rubio.) As a Drakowing Rider, Demiri can get Avalanche from the Gryphon Rider class, expanding his utility in Dual Play alongside Dual Guard+ and Defender. Lancebreaker is also a highly useful skill for Demiri if he should decide to end as one of his horse-mounted classes, thus alleviating his weakness to Killer Egde Lances. While the Gryphon Rider class also serves to patch Demiri's less-than-stellar speed, reclassing to a Drakowing Lord makes his tanking ability all the more potent, bolstering his strengths and only exaggerating his weaknesses slightly. Despite his slowness, Demiri's access to Aegis makes the class especially effective for him, as it greatly lessens the class's weakness to both magic and bows, with the Drakowing Lord's skill of Swordbreaker covering the third weakness of Drakoslayers. Unit Profile Name: Demiri Default Class: Guardian Dueler (Knight) Weapon: Knightfall (axe) Roster Description: ''' As royal retainer and Sokara's lieutenant, a Delyran guardian dueler who is sincere to a fault. He tends to demand tremendous effort for seemingly trivial things, and prefaces such exercises with a grin. The fondest of starting fires. Born on August 26th. ''Help Description:'' Book Description: ''A humble knight with a sense of helping out in drastic situations. ''Game Description: ''The Shepherds' stern and sarcastic Second in Command. ''Unused Description: ''An extremely serious knight who reports to Delyrus and serves as lieutenant of the Shepherds. He loves poking his nose into other people’s business, but generally ends up misplacing his efforts. Nobody enjoys building fires more than him. ''Armoury/Forgery quotes: 1. "You're buying me something? How thoughtful." '''(Buying) 2."My possessions are Delyra's possessions." (Selling) 3. "A kneen weapon can make or break a fight."(Forging) Garisson Alone: 1. "I was thinking of knitting everyone's matching gloves, but what color to make them...?" (Misc.) 2. "What’s gotten into me today? I feel as if I could protect the realm singlehanded!" (Surge) Event Tiles: 1. "Hmm.... I better pick this up lest someone stumble upon it." (Item) 2. "I took it upon myself to clear away a bit of gravel here. Safety first!" (Exp) 3. "I managed some extra training. I must stay sharp to protect my comandres." (Weapon Exp) Battle Quotes Dual Support: 1. "Careful." 2. "My steel is yours!" 3. "Hold on!" 4. "Don't get careless!" 5. "For victory." 6. "Never Fear!" 7. "Believe." 8. "I have your back!" Dual Strike: 1. "Pardon me!" 2. "Allow me." 3. "If I may." 4. "Once more!" 5. "My turn." Dual Guard: 1. "Not while I draw my breath!" 2. "Hold on!" 3. "I think not." Critical: 1. "Now!" 2. "Your last breath approaches!" 3. "Pick a god and pray!" 4. "Farewell!" Defeated Enemy: 1. "Huh! Predictable" 2. "Alas for you." 3. "Hmm. A Challenge." 4. "*Sighs*" 5. "There." Partner Defeated Enemy: 1. "Thank you." 2. "My thanks." 3. "Always impressive." Damaged by Enemy: 1. "Nyargh! You won't stand anymore!" Death / Retreat: 1. "Damn my carelessness! For the sake of my liege, I cannot fall here... Forgive me! Retreat is my only recourse!" (Before Recruitment) Classic 2. "I cannot fight with such a grievous wound. I'm sorry, but I must withdraw..." (After Recruitment) Classic 3. None (Retreat after Recruitment) Casual Miscellaneous Quotes Class Change: 1. "I shall always be a guardian dueler at heart." Level Up: 1. "I suppose I need to apply myself more." (0-1 stat) 2. "No guardian dueler fears the slow but steady road." (2-3 stat) 3. "I've must admit. I've outdone myself!" (4-5 stat) 4. "I will use this power to protect us all!" (6+ stat) 5. "There's not much more to learn from this class." (0-1 stat) Most capped up. Classes Class sets: 1. Cavalier- Speed Cavalier 2. Paladin 3. Brigand- Beserker 4. Gryphon Rider- Drakowing Rider 5. Bride- Jade LT Supports LT Support: 1. Jade Romance: (C-S) * Koshka * Dakota * Laurel * Corasta * Maline * Ninya * Senpai * Tealgra * Vivienne * Kelli * Jade Other Supports: (C-A) * Marcella Rubino (SOF) * Hinoka * Camilla * Xander * Callum * Eleanore * Leo * Barron (Depends on character) Voice Actor: 1. English: 2. Japanese: Ending (CG Portrait) 1. Cold Lieutenant "As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Few ever forgot his glowing smile and idle quips, even as he doled out tasks that would break a drakowing." Demiri and Rubino Many wrote of Marcella's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Demiri, above all else. Demiri and Koshka As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Koshka often visited his charges in town to report concerns, and transgressions, to her husband. Demiri and Dakota As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Dakota, assisted him, becoming an object of admiration for strong women the world round. Demiri and Laurel As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Alas, his wife, Laurel, would often vanish for weeks at a time as she pursued her studies. Demiri and Corasta As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Corasta, traded her lance for a peaceful stretch of pasture and raised a happy group of pegasi. Demiri and Maline As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Maline, did her own part for Delyra by studying hard and becoming a respected magistrate. Demiri and Ninya As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Ninya, showed no interest in his work but gradually learned to enjoy human life. Demiri and Senpai As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife. Teaching was hard for Senpai, however, as she was forced to neglect her own gifts. Demiri and Tealgra As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Tealgra, frequently came to the training yard to lend a hand or instill terror in a new charge. Demiri and Vivienne As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Vivienne's rare appearances at the training yard sent terrified recruits screaming into the night. Demiri and Kelli As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife Kelli's dances were said to keep his resolve strong and open the minds of his charges. Demiri and Jade As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife, Jade. Students quickly learned to fear the couple's famously disarming smiles. CG Confession (See Demiri / CG confessions) Other Quotes See Demiri/LA Quotes Extras See Demiri/Heroes Quotes See Demiri/Warriors Quotes Etmology The name Demiri is turkish for "Iron" This could refer to how Demiri is coated into endless plates of armor crusting around himself. This also goes along with his Knightfall axe hence being forged out of iron. Trivia * Demiri shares his English voice actor, Kyle Hebert, with Krotos and Batre. * Demiri also shares his Japanese voice actor, Daisuke Ono, with Reima and Kaze. * In all official artwork portrayals of Demiri, he dons what appears to be a suit, complete with a tie, beneath his armor. This could possibly be a reference to him assuming the double-duty of not just a knight sworn to protect the Delyran royalty, but also a professionally-trained steward overseeing the domestic affairs of House Delyra - As can be gleaned from his Supports with Maline. * In Demiri's A-Support with Rubino, he makes a reference to the 2007 E3 Wii Fit demonstration by saying the infamous "My body is ready" quote from Sapphire Direct's CEO, Richard Hurst. * In Swords of Fate, Demiri has a unique version of the Guardian Dueler class that is labeled as "DemiriMale" in the game's code. Gallery (images will come soon.) Category:Legends Awakening characters